Protect Me And I'll Protect You
by AGirlWhoCriesOverHerFandoms
Summary: Celeste worked with both Shane and Rick when she came back from D.C, during those four moths of working with them she remembered the times when she was in high school with them, most of all she remembers how deeply in love she was with Rick...In fact she still is, and much to her surprise he loves her too. Find out how these two develop their relationship while fighting to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story, before you guys read I am changing half of the things that happens in the T.V series for example, Lori is married to Shane, Rick is a single parent and more stuff that you will find out later in the story~ *Evil laughter* anyways enjoy this story and yeah that's pretty much it this time for real, Bye!**

**~Valkyire**

**Lori and Shane's House 1:30 p.m (Before Virus Outbreak)**

"I-I don't know Lori..." I continued to drink my coffee at the kitchen counter while Lori was chopping up meat to prepare for tonight's dinner; tonight we were celebration Shane's 28th birthday. "What do you mean 'I don't know', you should just go up to him and ask if he wants to go with you on a date. I don't see what's the big deal Celeste." I stopped drinking my coffee and looked at Lori, I gave her the 'are you serious look'

"Well one he's a widow, so he probably doesn't even want to date anymore or either he's not looking for any dates at the moment. Two he has a kid, don't get me wrong I LOVE Carl he's an angel and a big sweetie to me, and I have baby-sitted him before." "So what the big deal." Said Lori cutting more meat. "What if Carl doesn't want his dad to date, what if Rick say 'yes' but then Carl is just unhappy about it and lastly not only do we work together but we are partners. So even if we do manage to go on a "date" he will think I'm just having a drink with him cause we are just friends, partners for crying out loud. Anyways I even don't think I can even manage to say the word 'date' around him!" Lori stopped chopping up and meat and simply looked at me, I sighed and sat down beside the kitchen table.

"You seriously need to stop thinking so negative Celeste. What if you confess your feelings and he actually likes you also then what?" Just making me think about it makes me blush. Me with Rick?...Nah. "I-I just don't know Lori, I-its…I mean yeah It would be nice to be in a relationship with him or just go on date with him, and it would be nice to see and be with Carl too everyday but…I-it's like I said what if he doesn't like me back you know?" Lori ignored what I just said and continued to chop the meat.

"Look, I promised Shane I wouldn't say anything but I just have to." Lori turned off the stove and began to wash her hands. "Say what?" I was confused while Lori sat across from me. "Look I'll tell you but only if you don't say a word to Shane because Rick was the one to keep this between them." "But then he went and told you and now you're telling me, wow honestly this is the longest chain of "Don't tell anyone okay?"" Both Lori and I laughed. "Okay then tell me I promise I won't say a word." I raised my hand up high and crossed my heart, Lori laughed again and I began to drink my coffee. "Well Shane's been telling me that Rick cannot stop talking about you, he's actually been talking about you allot this past week." I stopped drinking my coffee and my back stiffened. I turned to Lori and I felt my face going red and redder by the second. "W-what has he been saying?" Lori laughed and made her way back to the kitchen to being cooking the meat. "He's been telling me how much Rick likes it when you're with Carl and how he feels a little bit happier since his wife passed away."

My heart was skipping beats and I couldn't believe it, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing was heard, it was like I lost my ability to even 'even' Lori stopped and looked at me. "I think you should go on that date, from what he's saying, I have a strong feeling he sees you more than just a partner if you ask me." I couldn't talk at all; I was still wrapping my head around all of this. I laughed happily and I looked at Lori. "Rick Grimes might like me…" I giggled "Me… oh my god ME." I couldn't stop smiling and I was completely happy. "No he actually does, for about two months already, but don't tell Shane I told you, is that understood? Or Rick." OH OMY FUCKING GOD, I slowly stood up from the chair and laid onto the floor. "A-are you okay?" Lori then stopped cooking and walked towards were I was lying down. "Y-yeah, I-I…" I began to breathe in and out as if I were in labor and Lori simply looked at me and walked away to continue cooking. "I'll take that as a yes and remember Celeste don't say a word." "I won't…" Rick Grimes, the person who I liked since High School, likes me back.

**7:30 p.m **

"Okay there're almost here get ready!" Lori started turning off the lights from the house, while I began to light up the candles on Shane's cake. Lori came downstairs and we both waited patiently and eventually saw a car pull up on the driveway. "Okay they're here, shh…" Lori and I hid in the kitchen and we heard the door open.

"I can't believe we had to work over time, man I'm exhausted." Said Shane opening the door. "You and me both." He's with Rick… Oh my god he brought Rick oh my god… My hands began to shake and Lori took the cake from my hands, I gave her a sorry look and she nodded, we continued to stay quiet. "Hello is anyone home?" Shane closed the door and we heard both Shane and Rick come closer to the kitchen. "_One…two…three…" _as I said whispering, "GO!" Lori shouted. "Happy Birthday to you…" Both Lori and I began to sing and eventually Rick sang along too, Shane was just smiling and laughing. "Happy birthday baby." Lori gave Shane a kiss and handed him the cake so he could blow out the candles. "…Okay let's see." Shane thought for a moment then he blew out the candles. Rick turned on the lights and I looked at Shane. "So what did ya wish for?" As I said curiously Shane looked and me, "Well it won't come true if I say it now." Both he and I laughed and we all enjoyed the food Lori made.

And I know what you're thinking, why didn't we just make Shane a giant birthday party. Well the reason why Shane didn't want a party was because he really isn't a people person, it's believable because when I came back from D.C four months back it took him a while to get used to me. So Lori and I just decided to just make a small party with just Rick, Lori, Shane and I.

**11:30 p.m**

"I'm gonna have to get going guys." I got up from the floor and began to put on my jacket. "Aw so soon?" As Lori said getting up also, Shane was already falling asleep from being drunk and I also saw Rick get up, "Y-yeah, have to wake up early tomorrow both Rick and I have to start work at 6:30." Lori hugged and walked both Rick and I towards the door. "Well good night you two, and thank you Celeste for helping me with the cake."  
"No problem Lori." I gave her a hug and walked outside but stopped to wait for Rick.  
"Drive here home will ya Rick?" Rick smiled and I blushed.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Bye you two."  
"Bye." Both Rick and I said in unison.

"Im surprised you're not drunk." As I said playfully punching rick on the arm, Rick looked at me and laughed. "Well you know I stopped drinking when Serah passed away." I stopped punching him, and I didn't know what to say. "Well were here get in." We were at Ricks car and I happily got in. But the whole drive back home was awkward, we didn't talked at all we just stayed quiet until we finally arrived at my house… well both of our houses since we ARE neighbors. "Thanks, anyways goodnight rick…" I began to walk away but he quickly grabbed my arm, my heart was skipping beats and I immediately turned red, thank god it was dark otherwise I would be ashamed to even look at him even if it was a slight second.

"Wh-what is it?..." My voice is cracking this isn't good! I feel woozy… OH MY GOD, OKAY CELESTE CLAM YOUR TITS. "Wanna date?" OMG…OMG I CAN'T EVEN…EVEN! WAIT…what type of date does he mean? "W-what? You mean like you want to go out on a date? Date? Or do you mean if I want some dates, you know like that sweet fruit…" Rick laughed and I just stood there like an idiot. "Of Course I mean on a date, date not the fruit." OH MY GOD PRAISE THE JESUS! "Yeah sure okay." As I said trying to look cool… god I'm such a dork. Rick laughed gave me a good night kiss and told me that he was going to take me to the park on our day off.

"I-I'm dating Rick Grimes…" as I said happily walking to my house.

_We went on a few more dates and we even took Carl in one of them too, I was so happy and so was Rick and Carl but then later that week when Shane, Rick and I had a shift someone went and shot him. I was scared…everyone was, Lori, Shane, me…Carl. I decided to take care of Carl while Rick was being hospitalized, every day we would visit him but then one day, the world fell into shit. The dead came back to "Life" to feed on the living, and to make it even worse Shane said that he tried to save Rick but he died. Honestly I don't feel like I'm the same person anymore, unless I'm with Carl of course I don't want him to worry about me. _

**One Month** **Later**

I woke up early so I could meet Glenn, Morales, T-dog, Andrea and Jaqui, today was the day that we all decided to help Glenn with his run to the city we all thought it was a good idea because if more people go then that means more supplies, but at the same time that also means risking more people in return. I started to change, careful not to wake up Carl.

Even though it's been a month, I still can't accept anything that's happened right now especially how Shane told me Rick was dead. I put on my black spaghetti strap, and my red plaid jacket I was already wearing my black shorts so all I need was my boots, I walked next to Carl, knelt down and gave him a kiss on the forehead "I'll be back I promise" as I whispered so him, I quickly put on my boots and went outside. As I walked outside I already saw the group waiting for me. "You ready?" asked Glenn giving me a backpack. "Ready as ever, what about everyone else." I looked at everyone and they all nodded their head. "Well then Glenn, lead the way." Glenn nodded his head and we all started to walk away from the camp.

"Hold on now Girlie." Great, everyone stopped walking and I turned around to only see Merle Dixon. "What do you want?" I asked coldly and straight to the point." he walked towards me and stopped only a couple inches away from me. "Well what else does it look like? I want to come with ye.'" I looked at him and thought about this, even if I were to say no he would still come along with us weather we liked it or not. "Fine, but you're gonna have to listen to what I and Glenn have to say." "And what happens if I don't?" Merle stepped closer to me but I stepped back. "I kicked your ass once, I'm not afraid to do it again. I don't care if it results me in getting a black eye again." Merle simply nodded his head and I turned around to the group they weren't sure about what I just did but at the same time I felt that they understood, we then continued to head towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes :c)**

_Flashback_

_Today both Rick and I decided to go on a date and take Carl along with us, we decided to take him with us because we decided that our next date should be at the fair. When Carl was in the rides Rick and I tried to hold hands or even attempt to kiss, but when we tried Carl was already off the ride, Rick and I tried to keep the whole dating thing a secret from him because we were both worried Carl would be bothered by it. _

_"__Is anyone hungry?" as Rick asked staring at both Carl and I. "I am!" Both Carl and I said in unison. "Okay then, you two wait here, while I'll go get the food." I smile as he left and Carl and I sat down across from each other on the picnic table._

_"__So are you enjoying your time here so far Carl?" I smiled and looked at him, he smiled and nodded his head. "Thank for taking me Celeste, well you and my dad." We both laughed a little I was looking around to see if there were anymore rides to go on. "Hey Celeste, can I ask you something?"_

_"__Sure lil man!" I looked at Carl and he sort of looked…confused. "Hey lil man, are you okay? You can tell me anything you know that right?" Carl looked at me and nodded his head. "Are you and my dad on a date?"…Holy shit…what do I say!? Okay calm down Celeste…Shit what do I say? Oh my god, oh no I'm taking too long to respond back, Oh my god what do I do!? What do I even say!? _

_"__Hey sorry if I took too long." Rick thank god you came back quickly! Even if you did just say you took long… I took the Soda that Rick brought and began to drink it completely avoiding eye contact with Carl… What do I say, even if I said the truth, how would he react? "Hey dad." As Carl said taking a bite from the hot dog. "Yes Carl?" Rick replied sitting down next to me."…Are you and Celeste on a date right now?" I choked on my soda and some of it almost when out my nose. "Oh my god... ah my God it hurts..." I quickly put my soda down on the table and Rick quickly gave me a napkin. "Celeste are you okay?" I blew my nose but I still felt some of the fizzyness in my nose. "Y-yeah..."_

_I continued to blow my nose and stopped, I looked at Carl and just when I was about to say something, Rick beat me from saying it. "Yes Carl, both Celeste and I are on a date." Rick looked at me and smiled, while I looked at him and blushed. "Oh okay." Carl continued to eat his hot dog while Rick and I looked at each other confused. "Carl sweetie, why did you ask?" As I asked finishing blowing my nose and continued to drink my soda, Carl stopped eating and looked at both Rick and I. "Well...It just makes me happy to know you two are dating." I was happy from what he said and it brought a smile to my face. "Anyways I'm not stupid; I know you guys were trying to hide it from me, I almost saw you kiss today anyways." Rick coughed, and I bet I was currently turning red. "Honestly dad if you were dating somebody else I honestly would be bothered by it, but if it's with Celeste, it's I'm okay with it." Carl then looked at me and continued to speak. "Celeste you're nice to me and my dad, and you care about the both of us allot, I don't even care if you become my new mom." I choked once again on my soda and it hurt, but I was so happy, but also embarrassed. I mean come on... me becoming Rick's wife and Carl's new mom?...I don't know... "Celeste you okay?" As Rick said handing me about napkin. "D-don't worry I'm just peachy."_

_Later when we were all done eating, we all decided to leave because it was getting late. "Dad…" both Rick and I stopped walking and looked at Carl. "What's wrong Carl?" Rick asked, Carl looked at a booth, "Aren't you get Celeste something before you leave? She is your date after all." I laughed and I could see Rick kind of blushing. "…Alright then, Celeste see anything in that both that grabs your eye?" I stopped laughing and I laid my eyes on a huge panda bear, but that was asking too much, Rick noticed were I was looking and headed to a booth where you shoot ducks. Rick began to shoot and nailed every shot, "WE HAVE A WINNER! Now what would you like darling?" The lady behind the booth looked at both Carl and I and looked back at Rick, "You have a very beautiful wife and very handsome son, you are one lucky fella you know that?" I immediately turned red and Rick corrected her. "S-she's not my wife…" I remained quiet and Carl was giggling, "Then she's your fiancé? How about girlfriend?"_

_"__We are just dating" As Rick said pointing at the panda trying to hide his face that was clearly blushing. "Well you are still lucky for dating this beauty." The lady then took the panda and gave it to rick. "You two be happy now." I laughed along with Carl and Rick gave me the panda. "Thank you Rick." Rick blushed and nodded his head. "Let's go you two." Carl and I both nodded our heads in unison and I grabbed Carl's hand while Rick wrapped his arm around my waist._

_7:30 Home_

_"__Carl head in home okay? I promise I'll be there right after I talk to Celeste." Carl nodded his and before he left he gave me a hug and said goodnight. After he left Rick walked me to my house. "It's a good thing were are neighbors don't you think?"_

_"__Yeah…"_

_"__Hey… what's wrong Rick?"_

_"__Tell me Celeste…how many dates have we had?"_

_"__If counting today…the total is a week already, why do you ask?" We were already outside my door and I took the keys out of the left side of my shorts._

_"__I want you do be my girlfriend." I dropped my keys and I was shaking, and turning red, and speechless, and woozy, and, and oh my god._

_I looked at Rick he was being serious, what do I say!? I mean yes…wait I need to say it not think it… "Y-y-y-y-y-y…" Rick burst out laughing and I was still stuttering like an Idiot… "I'll take that as a yes?" I nodded my head and I felt like exploding with happiness. "R-rick… I-I…" Come on say it, "What is it?" Rick asked still slightly laughing, say that you love him. Say that you loved him ever since high school. "I actually, l-loved you ever since high school and when I moved to D.C with my dad, I-I regret not telling you about my feelings that I felt towards you before when I left, and when I came back and saw you I felt happy and, and and…" oh my god I feel like crying… this really embarrassing. "I actually did too Celeste, I'm glad you're back." Before I knew it he gave me a kiss._

_Rick stopped kissing me and I lost my ability to even, do anything right now. "I'll see you tomorrow at six a.m okay I'll drive us at the station this time." _

_"__Okay." Rick left and I was still standing there like an Idiot. I snapped out of it and I knelt down to get my keys. _

_I opened the door to my house and headed to my room, I took off my boots and laid down on my bed hugging the panda bear rick gave me, this was such a great day._

Present

We safely made our way to the city thanks to Glenn, "Okay Celeste… see that tank right there?" I looked to where Glenn was pointing and saw the tank, I nodded and Glenn continued to speak. "Okay across from there is the department store, that's where I get all of our clothes." "What about food?" I replied while looking behind to see if any walkers were by, thankfully none were yet to be seen so far. "The building right next to the department store is where I get all of the canned foods." I nodded and looked around, "So what recommended route are we taking?" Glenn took out a map from his backpack and laid it on the floor, while doing so Merle, T-dog and Andrea were keeping a closer eye from where we were to see is any walkers were by while Morales, Jaqui, and I listen to Glenn closely.

"Right now we are in 8th street, just behind this building right here is a ladder, once going up we crossing the following building and go down another ladder, to make our way to the back entrance." Morales, Jaqui and I nodded our heads in unison and I turned to Andrea and Merle, "Any walkers?" Andrea shook her head. "No, it's weird we shouldv'e at least seen three or five by now but none have shown up yet…" Merle nodded his head agreeing with Andrea. "Well then let's hope it stays that way." I took out my gun from Glenn's backpack. "Whoa, since when did you put that there?" As Glenn asked confused, whilst putting the gun in my boot. "Yesterday night, anyways that not important right now. Take us to the department store please." Glenn nodded his head and went behind the building to climb up the ladder to make our way to the department store.

As we made our way up and continued to follow Glenn I noticed a gigantic group of walkers. "Nobody uses their gun unless it's more than we can handle." Everyone nodded their head and we finally made our way inside but then we heard gunshots coming from the distance. Everyone began to panic because before we knew it, walkers spotted us in the department store and they were beginning to apply pressure to the glass doors. "What the fuck do we do!?" shouted T-dog. "Everyone up to the roof now!" Everyone listen to what I said and we made our way to the roof. I looked down below us and we all saw a horse getting mangled and while that was happening a guy closed the door from the tank. "Must've been the dumbass first time in the city…" I said beginning to think to myself, I looked at Glenn. "Glenn by any chance do you know an escape route." Glenn shook his head sadly and I began to bite my nail. "…Glenn do you still have that radio?" Glenn took off his back pack and took out the radio. "See if you can save this dumbass life, while you do that I'm going to that other building to see if there is an escape route."  
"But that's suicide!" Andrea yelled.  
"Honestly Andrea in our situation that we are currently in every risk that we take is going to be suicide." I looked at T-dog and Morales, "Both of you go downstairs and wait for Glenn, when he comes back with the fucker who caused all of this you two will beat the shit out of any walkers that are in the back alley." I looked at Andrea and Jaqui, "I think it's best if you two go with them." They both nodded their head in unison and I looked at Merle. "What do you want me to do now girlie?" I handed him a hunting rifle and looked at him coldly. "I want you to shoot any walkers that you think will hurt Glenn and our soon the be guest." He took the rifle from my hand and nodded his head. "What are you going to do Celeste?" Glenn asked before leaving with the rest. "I'm going to go inside this building and try to find a way out." Glenn nodded his head and left. I took out my dagger and made my way inside the building.

**Hi everyone, first of all I wanted to say thank you for reading this chapter I tried my best to make it good and interesting. Anyways I apologize for not uploading this sooner I was just busy, again my apologies. Anyways I'll see you guys next Sunday or whenever I can, please leave a review with feedback or anything really.**

**Oh! and before I forget, would you guys like to read more about Rick's and Celeste's dates? Or do you just prefer if I put them in once in a while, instead of every chapter and focus more on their current situation? Please let me know and If you don't care well okay then...Bye!**


End file.
